Wedlock
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Sometimes after a late night of parting, it’s possible that you may wake up next to the person you really WERE least expecting…


Summary: Sometimes after a late night of parting, it's possible that you may wake up next to the person you really WERE least expecting…

Psycho Chan's Note: We know that gays can't legally marry, though it sucks and I think that hetero homophobes should just get over it cuz it isn't effecting them in ANY way. However, we thought it would be amusing to allow it for this story anyway so in here, gays can wed without a legal problem. Yay! Fairness for fictional characters!

Disclaimer: We do not own Static Shock or it's characters…and unfortunately, during the move, I broke my coffee pot…so…I DON'T OWN A COFFEE POT EITHER!!*cries*

Wedlock

The beauty of turning 18 often turns into an ugly one. Virgil Hawkins, one who brakes no rules, has friends who decided that he needed to loosen up. Thanks to Richie, they got fake I.D.'s that looked perhaps too real and went out to a bar in the outskirts of Dakota Fields. Virgil reluctantly went, unable to deny Daisy, who had invited many people from school to join as well. After a few drink, Virgil started having fun. Perhaps too much fun as they had eventually lost the birthday boy. Literally, they couldn't find him anywhere at closing.

And now Virgil was paying for it. The boy woke up at the crack of noon, head spinning and eyes throbbing. Barely opening his brown eyes, Virgil squints across his room, light blaring through his window like a flooded river. Too lazy to really roll over or look away, Virgil stares into his room. His desk still needed cleaning and his floor was littered with dirty clothes.

_God my head hurts…I'mma gonna kill my friends…_

Foggy memories of last night cloud his mind slowly. He remembers most of the party. The sour taste of poorly made food and the burning of alcohol being swallowed. He honestly didn't know why he kept drinking the nasty stuff. He remembers listening to Richie and Daisy singing some song by Brittany Spears, laughing at Richie's lack of ability to sing and dance. As more time went on and more drinks entered his system, his mood lightened.

The last thing Virgil remembers is a heavy make out session. He recalls wrapping his arms around someone's neck as they pulled his hips closer…but that was it. He couldn't recall anything after that or even who it was he locked lips with.

Stretching his hands, the raven haired man catches something glisten. Searching, Virgil couldn't see anything in his room. It took his a while to notice that the shine was oh his hand instead of across the room. Gazing at the ring, Virgil wonders where the hell the ring came from. He wiggles his finger, ignoring the sharp pain in his eyes that formed from the blinding shine that would momentarily appear.

_Where'd I get a ring?_

The confused boy continues wiggling his finger, trying to remember events after closing. Those talented lips were the only thing he could remember. Virgil continues looking at his left hand.

_Why would I wear a ring? I don't wear jewelry…_

Then he notices it's his ring finger.

…_Naw…I…I wouldn't get married while I was drunk…_

Before he can continue to doubt himself, a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his bare body underneath the covers, closing the space behind them. Brown eyes widen in surprise then denial.

_PLEASE tell me that's a very muscular and flat chested woman behind me…_

Virgil braves the confusion. "…please tell me I'm not married to whoever's behind me…" is quietly spoken. The only answer he gets is a short chuckle as another left hand laces through his, clacking the matching bands of silver. A dark blush grows on Virgil's face as his fear is affirmed. Fear strikes him as the other person nuzzles the back of his neck, but more so when Virgil realizes that there is a pain in his ass, meaning one thing. And he didn't think birthday spankings was the cause of it. "Uh…who…am I married to?"

_Who ever it is has facial hair_

Then a voice from the past reverberates off his skin. "Take a wild guess Hawkins…" Brown eyes widen further in total, utter shock. "Or…should I say Stone now." Amusement bleeds through the man's voice.

"N-no way."

_Oh fuck…I'm married to…HotStreak!? HotStreak's gay?…and I'm married to him…_

Practically mortified, Virgil rolls out of his husband's arms to see him. He had to make sure. Had to see for himself. And sure enough, there he was. Francis Stone. Virgil hadn't seen him in almost two years, shortly after he disappeared in Lake Dakota he was arrested and sent to jail. He had been there since. The hero gazes at the older man. His eyes were green and feisty as ever with that all too familiar smirk of his. He had grown his hair out though, the red and yellow locks hanging down his face and shoulders.

It really was HotStreak. And he was naked too.

A soft smile startles Virgil, the red head leaning forward, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Yer mine now Virg" is said with total pride.

"Um…" There were so many questions to ask. "Why am I married to you? I was drunk…what's your excuse?"

With a laugh, HotStreak couldn't help recall his own night. He was just released from jail, had no where to go. He had money, so the man decided to just drink for a while. He didn't want anyone to recognize him so he went to a little bar just outside of town. He was surprised to see Virgil and his friends there though. But that didn't stop him from drinking. Virgil kissing him did however.

"Because you were too damn cute last night while you were talkin' to me without that usual look of hatred you usually have when I'm around. And it was so sexy the way you were goin' down on me too." He chuckles, watching the younger man's face light up in embarrassment. "I said something' 'bout not wantin' last night to end and you told me that it didn't have to. So after you came for the third time we got dressed and got hitched."

"O-oh…" There really wasn't anything Virgil could think of to say.

"Then we came to yer place and played some more." There is another chaste kiss to the dark forehead.

"That would explain why my ass hurts…" Virgil can feel his entire face burn in embarrassment. The thought of having sex with HotStreak was really hard to believe.

"My bad. You had me pinned down before I could prepare you."

"O-oh…" Virgil would liked to have believed that the other man had taken advantage of him, only that bubble was popped now. "I should watch how much I drink."

"Yeah. It's best you do Static."

_You know who I am too? What did I all let out last night?_

"I will…"

The flame manipulator places a gentle kiss right above Virgil's eyebrow. "Please do. I'd go crazy in you woke in bed with someone else." That kiss trails down Virgil's mocha colored cheek. "I wouldn't be able to handle it at all in fact." The trail ends at plump lips, taking them gently.

Virgil is speechless to the display of gentleness and self control that Francis was showing him at the moment. This was the first time the other man had treated him kindly. He scrambles for something to say. Something along the lines of 'get off' or 'stop'.

"Don't worry. I won't…"

That plan turned out well.

…_but I will need to get used to the idea of being married to my high school bully who makes my life as a hero an absolute hell…_

"Good." Francis continues the kiss, loving how Virgil's dark lips return the favor.

_Though…the goatee is…awkward and strange…_

"Though you surprised me. Never got hard from another guy before." The kiss continues.

Virgil wasn't quite comforted by that fact. Up until…noon he though he was straight. "So I came onto you then?"

"Yeah." Is huffed out between distracted lips. "Just walked up to me, wrapped yer arms around my neck and kissed me." HotStreak moves over his husband, lacing their fingers together. "By the time I realized it was you, your fingers were through my hair and you were pretty damn snug between my legs." The kiss deepens.

"I didn't know I was gay." Virgil admitted out loud, retuning the passionate gesture.

"Neither did I, but judging by how we're still makin' out I'd say we are."

"Yeah." Virgil would smile however his lips were still occupied by the other man's. "You gotta point."


End file.
